leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rengar/@comment-3237597-20140416144850
I honestly don't care about toplane Rengar anymore. I hated the fact that he worked better in the top lane than jungle. His lore is supposed to be a roaming hunter. His jungling speed was buffed very nicely with the new Season 4 Wriggles rework, it game him better sustain and attack speed, and I loved him again. Now his jungling speed is slightly slower, but it makes up for the fact that his ganking potential is twice as strong, the almost double range from Bola Strike is perfect for ganking, even if that Zed shadows away from you, you can still reach him with an ability. His Bola Strike is good for escaping now, so anyone that follows you will find it much harder to land an abillity or to autoattack. His Bola Strike is nice that it's not th ridiculous Pantheon spam bot. You will actually need to reposition or simply leap from the brush to your target to land it. His Savagery change is a huge blow to his early game burst. I haven't played top Rengar yet, but in the jungle it feels as if it's damage has almost been halved, probably due to the lack of attack speed that one would get for soloing that blue/red buff at lvl 1 without the fear of dying. His Battle Roar is simply amazing when it comes to resistance. It may not heal as much anymore, but atleast it will take the enemy much longer to chunk away the extra health boost. It is better for healing at very low health though. I've escaped many unsuccesful ganks because of the better Armor and Magic Resist boost. Compared to the old Rengar that pretty much died if he somehow failed to kill the adc at bot lane. Coupled with the extreme slow from Bola Strike, he is now very versatile. Also, for clearing waves, Battle Roar is great in the middle of minions, it actually does good damage mid game. This is probably because of the weaker Savagery at mid game. His ultimate is the playstyle changer out of the changes though. I actually like the new ultimate now. My first couple of games with Rengar was really shit to be honest, because I relied on the Ferocity stacks that I would gain from the ultimate, I relied too much on the ultimate for my stacks. Now, I am more careful, it's much harder to manage his stacks, you can't simply spam at late game now because of the tention of sudden teamfight threats. Before the rework Rengar patch, I found myself in many situations where I would ult, then proceed to burst leap at their weak APC or ADC but then would fail terribly at chasing them since they already flashed or dashed away, now after leaping, you get Either 3 Savagery stacks in a short space of only 3 or 4 seconds, because every second you gain ferocity after leaving stealth. Or, you get 3 chances to cc the enemy. 1. Snare 2. Massive Slow 3. Snare AGAIN it's incredible for ganking, even Zed find it hard to simply shadow away. Where as before you really needed to get the first leap as a kill or else they pretty much escape. Counter to the fact that he's supposed to be the incredible one and only supreme hunter. His bonetooth necklace change is much better in my opinion. The lost AD per level makes up for the fact that now you can have two BTs or than extra tanky item to actually last in teamfights, instead of some mediocre AD item that is Bonetooth Necklace.